<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate to See Your Heart Break by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581732">Hate to See Your Heart Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines'>MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix It Fic, Friends to Lovers, POV Barry Allen, Wherein Barry really is there for his friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry notices Caitlin's quiet suffering. He's been there before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen &amp; Cisco Ramon &amp; Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hate to See Your Heart Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Nicole/gifts">Jenna_Nicole</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fic title and lyrics come from this <a>song!</a> which I only discovered after writing all of this. </p>
<p>Strongly suggest taking a listen!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, happens all the time,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> to people who aren't kind </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And heroes who are blind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~.~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Caitlin.” Barry sped into the Med Bay with the evidence he snatched from CCPD not even six seconds ago. “I need you to run tests on these before officer Voogavitch notices I stole them off his desk.” He slapped the hat left from the crime scene in the plastic bag on her table and frowned at her hiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlin’s chair swivelled so slowly, Barry had to double check he wasn’t in flash time. “Uh,” he said when he got a proper look at her face. “You’re wearing your hungover sunglasses.”  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have...hungover sunglasses.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry stared at her. The acetaminophen tablet bottle was right next to her elbow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she grumbled. Barry backtracked to the light switches and turned them all off. Caitlin let out a little sigh of relief and removed the accessory. “I’m a little...hungover.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry grabbed one of her stools to sit. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlin shrugged as she took the forensic sample he had left her and slowly put on her gloves to start the analysis in the dark. “I guess I was a little too indulgent at my pity party.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pity party?” He frowned as he watched her boot up one of her machines. “Why would…” He trailed off at her glare. It wasn’t that it was cold but...weary. He remembered that look. He’d worn it often and would notice as he passed by the mirror at the precinct back when Iris was dating Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...Oh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Caitlin,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said empathetically. “They broke up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she snapped. Caitlin folded her arms as she sniffed back her tears. “I know they broke up. I knew they weren’t working. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he kept coming to me to talk. And I let him.” Her processor pinged. Caitlin took it out and walked over to her monitor to read the results. “We talked so much. All night, sometimes. Just me and him over the phone. When he was away—After he came back. I just stupidly let myself think that…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d come back</span>
  <em>
    <span> to</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” Barry filled in when she went silent again. “You thought he loved you, didn’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlin bristled. “Well he doesn’t. Your meta has abnormalities that suggest a similar polymer composition to Ralph’s.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned curtly and returned the evidence. “You need to bring this back before officer Voogavitch notices.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Caitlin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Voogavitch. He’s old and grumpy and already hates you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Caitlin.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Caitlin never says she’ll be fine. Usually she won’t say anything at all. Usually Barry would get the cliff notes version from Cisco when she was finally ready to open up about what was bothering her because as close Barry and Caitlin were, they could never in a million years resemble the delicate intimacy that rested in the quiet conversations those two could have with their eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Caitlin,” Barry said again, touching her arm. “He does. He does love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she responded faintly, sliding the sunglasses back on over her eyes. “And so do you, right?” She collected her purse and wobbled a bit in her heels. “If he asks, I went to visit my mother. He knows not to bother me for a full day then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlin pushed past him lightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>What I was doing before you interrupted me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~.~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry’s conversation with Caitlin left him rattled for the rest of the day. At dinner, he picked at his third plate, which made Iris raise an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you eat those calorie granola bars Cisco made for you after work? You’ve hardly touched your food.” She sipped her drink. “I didn’t make it you know,” she teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry let his fork scrape against the rice and peas listlessly. “I know you told me not to stick my nose in others relationships again—” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh oh—” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—But don’t you think we should try to fix the rift between Cisco and Caitlin?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What rift?” Iris picked up her plate to put in their dishwasher, kissing his cheek as she passed him by. “They’re the same as always.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” he complained. “That’s what’s so weird!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve lost me, Barry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and picked up his own plate, wrapping it in a container to store in their fridge. “Caitlin is in love with Cisco, she has been since like, I don’t know, Iris...Since before we were engaged.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t she with Julian then?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Barry rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. Julian was her distraction from Killer Frost and Cisco.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris put a hand on her hip. “Barry. Are you sure this is all factual or just how you’ve been seeing it the last couple of years?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed as he closed the fridge door, leaning against the tacked up drawings Jenna had made for them that they had put up with magnets. “Caitlin is in love with Cisco. Cisco has been half in love with Caitlin since day one, too. They just sucked at timing and now that Kamilla is no longer around...I think they just need a push.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We don’t push our best friends into romances they don’t want, Barry!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, but they do want it, though!” He ran his hand through his hair with a stressed out laugh. “Both of them!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris took his hands in hers, dragging him to their couch. She folded herself against the cushions, rubbing her thumb against his knuckles. “I get that these are your two best friends and you really want to see them be happy, but Barry—for the love of god. Let them work it out on their own. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pouted a little, falling backwards onto the sofa and covered his eyes with a groan. Iris laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do?” he whined through the muffling of his sleeve. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She snuggled up against him until Barry couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her waist. She queued up Netflix. “How about getting you hooked onto the latest season of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Is Blind?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Barry perked up immediately. “Do you think there’ll be another Messica?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s always another Messica.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~.~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry watched Cisco and Caitlin be themselves for a whole other week with little to no development. He still stole her fries when she wasn’t looking and she nagged at him when he’d do something stupid only to get a fond eye roll and an arm slung over her shoulder. She’d tease his meta name of the week and for that, would earn a new nickname rolling off his tongue of her own. She’d let him hug her and she wouldn’t say anything different. And if her eyes darted over to Barry every once in a while after he’d be obliviously, painfully affectionate, well Barry seemed the only one to notice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My friend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cisco would always say when talking about her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> My friend. My friend. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made Barry cringe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another week turned into a month and then it was Spring. Iris began inviting Caitlin over to go shopping as a distraction. Cisco would turn down Ralph’s offers to hit the town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Halfway into April, Barry got too distracted to keep score of Cisco and Caitlin’s stalling by a new crop of moderately dangerous alien attacks targeted around Central City. After a call and elaborate takedown with the help of Superman, they managed to put an end to it, content to send some alien children back to their homes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Team Flash watched the news segment that relayed on Central City News Network in the Cortex as they fixed up the last of the technical difficulties in corresponding with the DEO to send the last aircrafts out to the alien planets, all wiped out and exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The news reel caught a quiet moment between Clark and Lois in the aftermath, Superman nowhere near in sight. The news headline captioned the footage of them grabbing onto each other in relief as “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Couple Reunited After Alien Scare—Saved by Superman &amp; Team Flash!”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” said Cisco around a Twizzler. “I want something like that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlin clenched her clipboard tighter and forced a smile. “That would be nice, wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duuuude!” blurted out Barry, slapping his hand against the whiteboard he’d been cleaning off from their language decodes and translations. Cisco might as well have been the one from another planet.  “Dude! Come on!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cisco startled in his seat at Barry’s volume. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it with the utter bullshit! You do have that! You’ve always had that!” He gestured wildly at their best friend. “Hello!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Barry,” Caitlin warned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it wasn’t his place. Iris had told Barry not to pry, but this was pushing all of them too far. He couldn’t stand to see the look on Caitlin’s face. It’s been weeks. Hell, it’s been months. This had to end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too late to salvage what he’d done, anyway. Cisco turned to look at her. “What is he talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlin’s cheeks flared up as she muttered something incomprehensible, setting the clipboard down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ralph took a long sip of coffee, watching the scene above the rim of his mug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a crush,” she said at last, as if she were commenting on the weather. “A silly little crush, Cisco. It’ll pass.” She ignored Barry as she briskly walked across the room, her eyes flickering for a moment as her hands shook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said to nobody in the room, in a hushed, direct tone. It must’ve been for Frost. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop it. I’m fine on my own.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all watched as she left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okaaaay,” said Cisco. “I’m very confused. What the hell just happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry kept his mouth shut already knowing Iris would kill him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cisco sat up on the monitor desk and dropped his candy. “Barry, I mean no offense, but how is it that—again, no offense—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—Little taken.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>How the hell does </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caitlin </span>
  </em>
  <span>have feelings for someone suddenly and she decided that you’re the first to know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that bother you?” Barry countered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That she told you first!? I just said that!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it bothers you that she likes someone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That took Cisco by surprise. “What—No?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You hesitated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry shared a glance with Ralph, who merely rolled his eyes. “Yes, you did.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what does it bother me?” he lamented. “Why wouldn’t it? I don’t even know who this person is!?” Cisco frowned deeply, brushing a hand over his hair. “Do we know him? When did this happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buddy,” said Ralph with feeling as he stretched his limbs, deciding to follow Caitlin in case Frost turned up after all.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen</span>
  </em>
  <span> to yourself.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m listening to myself just fine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.” Barry squinted at him. “Are you, really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fine!” Cisco yelled, jumping down. Barry blinked. That was easy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m concerned that Caitlin is falling in love again!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would that be a problem? You love Caitlin and want her to be happy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Cisco shouted. “I love her and I want her to be happy but god for once, why can’t she just be happy with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words roared in Barry’s ears. Cisco himself blinked at his own outburst, shocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally!!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A ridiculous grin threatened to split Barry’s face, tremendously relieved that he didn’t have to suffer through this anymore. He reached for his pocket to text Iris about this new development with about a thousand exclamation points and a fireworks screen for emphasis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cisco.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men turned on their heels, horrified to find Caitlin back in the entryway of the Cortex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cisco’s face went ashy. Barry nearly dropped his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Caitlin—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, cutting Cisco off, a dangerous look in her eye. “Do you know how selfish you sound? You don’t want me with other people but you don’t want me either!?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What!?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times have I heard you talk about wanting someone normal? How many times did I have to spell it out for you? How much you mean to me—How many more ways am I supposed to!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The clearest way, Caitlin,” Barry cut in quietly. “It’s not that he’s not interested. He doesn’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cisco was now in front of her, imploring. “I don’t know what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlin swallowed, tearing her eyes from Barry back to Cisco. “I want to be with you,” she confessed. “It’s not just a crush. It’s not going to pass. I’m so in love with you I'm sick with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed as though Cisco’s mind churned and churned until any coherence jumbled into alphabet soup. “You—? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlin nodded and tugged on Cisco’s shirt hem as he stumbled closer. Barry remembered the weary look in Caitlin’s eyes when he’d caught her hungover weeks ago. It was making its reappearance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not normal—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—Caitlin.” That was all it took to  snap Cisco’s brain cells back into formation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—I’m not wife material anymore, I get that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Caitlin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—But I’m happy with you. I’m so happy with you, Cisco—We don’t need anything else. We don’t have to change or be any different—You’re enough for me and that’s all I’ve ever really cared for—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Caitlin.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—And I understand that you see me like a sister and how this is a total shock but I really thought—You were calling me</span>
  <em>
    <span> Cait </span>
  </em>
  <span>and sometimes you’d look at me and I’d let myself think—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Caitlin!” Cisco held her face in his hands to get her to stop talking. She seized, her words stolen away at their proximity, at his touch on her skin. Her eyes caught in his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cait,” he said much more softly, reverenced. He thumbed her cheek and leaned forward until their  foreheads were pressed together. Caitlin closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping as he slid his hands down her face, her neck, the curve of her shoulders. Arms wrapped around her entirely as they stilled in the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry couldn’t dare move if he tried. He was mistaken, what he thought he saw before. The lines of pain etched into her face, the guarded stiffness in her posture when she finally told him what she wanted. There was something different in the way she held herself and looked at Cisco now. It was not weary and miserable, but yearning and delicate. A heartsickness that despite all the fatigue he’d seen it carry over Caitlin now rested in the same place that signalled newfound strength. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t expect you to suddenly develop feelings for me overnight—“ she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s impossible,” Cisco murmured into her hair. She stiffened in his arms but he simply held her tighter, continuing. “I already love you more than anything in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlin startled backwards, covering her mouth with her hand. She made a noise like a yelp. “I thought I was imagining it. I felt like I was going crazy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry sighed, folding his arms across his chest as he took a seat by the monitors. “I told you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both turned to glare at him, but only for a second. Cisco was immediately drawn back to Caitlin, walking backwards to lead her into the Cortex from their spot in the hallway. “No. No, no, no.” He promised. ”This is my fault, I’m sorry. Every time I was hurt or worried or upset when I was with Kamilla—I just wanted to speak to you. And when I finally admitted to myself it wasn’t working...I was too scared to admit to myself I just wanted to run directly to you, then too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath hitched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“But I didn’t know,” he said. “That it was the same way for you. You told me in Antarctica that you didn’t want to get in the way of me starting a family—I assumed…” Cisco paused abruptly. “You </span><em><span>were</span></em><span> in the way,” he realized breathlessly. “You </span><span>were</span> <em><span>always</span></em><span> in the way—</span><em><span>Mmph!” </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry’s heart flipped for the both of them, a dumb smile lighting up his face when Caitlin kissed the hell out of Cisco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The meta alert dinged on Barry’s phone. He slammed down on the space bar to silence the building alarms before they could jolt them apart. He leaned his chin against his palms as his elbows relaxed against the keyboard with a happy sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois and Clark were in town. Superman could get this one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~.~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For all the air that's in your lungs</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For all the joy that is to come</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For all the things that you're alive to feel</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: I may have spelt it wrong but there is indeed an 'Officer Voogavitch' at CCPD who was disgruntled by Barry in s1ep2</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>